


Saturday Morning Cuddles and (Not Yet) Poisoned Food

by moonys_chocolate



Series: If I were Remus and my Partner were Sirius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonys_chocolate/pseuds/moonys_chocolate
Summary: Remus wakes up cuddled next to his boyfriend
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: If I were Remus and my Partner were Sirius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094516
Kudos: 28





	Saturday Morning Cuddles and (Not Yet) Poisoned Food

Remus Lupin loved his sleep, and not getting enough sleep was one of the worst parts of being a baker. Having to wake up before the sun rose almost every morning was not his favourite thing, and having to leave his lover to get dressed and head to work was miserable every morning. This morning however was a weekend and on weekends the man got to sleep in and cuddle for as long as he wanted to. 

Sirius’s arm was draped over him and his head was on Remus’s chest with his legs tangled between the taller man’s. Stirring slowly Sirius grumbled about not wanting to have to move and burrowed deeper into his boyfriend. Chuckling gently, Remus wrapped his arms around the other tighter and pressed a kiss to his head. “I know you don’t want to move darling”, he whispered, “and if you don’t want to then we don’t have to get up for the entire day.”

“Mhhhh, maybe we could stay in bed until noon, and then I could make you breakfast. It is your day off after all and I don’t want to force you to make food when that's what you have to wake up and do the rest of the week.”

“You know it doesn’t bother me to make something actually edible for us to eat right? Seeing as all you can cook is breakfast sandwiches and pasta.”

“Hmph, that’s not fair. I can cook rice very well too”, Sirius pouted.

Laughing at his boyfriend Remus responded with another kiss and was met with a warm mouth on his. As the two languidly kissed Sirius’s hand reached to cup his face and stroke his thumb over Remus’s cheekbone pulling him in deeper. When they finally broke apart, Remus was looking up at the shorter man who had positioned himself to sit on his waist and was leering down at him. “Well this was fun darling, but I promised I’d make you breakfast so I really must go now”, he said in his poshest accent jumping from the bed and heading out of their room towards the kitchen.

“Wait! That’s it? You're gonna kiss me and then leave me to wonder what other wonderful things could have happened had you not wanted to poison me with your food?”

Sirius shouted from the other room, “How about you let me cook your food, and then you can do anything with me that you want for the rest of the day?”

“Why yes, I quite like that idea, cuddles and a movie it will be”, he grinned happily.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr & Instagram](https://linktr.ee/moonys_chocolate)


End file.
